


"My Mulder"

by 2momsmakearight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 10, Smut, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2momsmakearight/pseuds/2momsmakearight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Set during "MASMTWM" during Season 10. But it was written BEFORE the episode aired in response to some GIFS showing Scully sitting in a bed, wearing a nightshirt, and saying the line "That's how I like my Mulder..."</p>
<p>So this story takes place right then and there, without any further spoilers or information about that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Mulder"

Title: "My Mulder"  
Rating: E - NC17  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making any money from this story.  
Summary: Set during "MASMTWM" during Season 10. But it was written BEFORE the episode aired in response to some GIFS showing Scully sitting in a bed, wearing a nightshirt, and saying the line "That's how I like my Mulder..."

So this story takes place right then and there, without any further spoilers or information about that episode. 

\------------

 

*"This is how I like my Mulder,"* she said nodding her head and smiling. *"You're bat-crap crazy,"* she said chuckling. 

Mulder raised his eyebrows and huffed. "Scully..." He was pleading with her to understand. He ran his hands through his hair and turned around in frustration. 

Scully sat forward a little and bit her lip, watching him appreciatively. That spark was back in him - that spark that had been so dulled with the passage of time, with his removal from the work he invested so much into. She watched that sparkle die away over the years, leaving him but a shell of the man she once knew and loved. Her Mulder. He was back. 

Ironic that it was his passion that made her fall in love with him - that aroused her to no end - was also the man who frustrated the hell out of her and became the same man she could no longer share a bed and live with, for the same reasons. 

But this was the Mulder she fell in love with. This was the Mulder who would stop at nothing to find his answers; whose theories were so offhandedly ridiculous and yet would wind up right at the end of the day. How did he do it? Does he know how brilliant he is? Because she had certainly forgotten. And seeing him like this only reminded her. It brought a smile to her face and made her heart swell. 

It also made her groin ache and she felt herself growing more aroused by the second. She rubbed her thighs together to ease the ache. 

He had this affect on her for years when they worked together. She consistently brought extra pairs of underwear with her while they were traveling because she knew it would happen. It always did. Their bantering was the ultimate foreplay leaving her aching and wet and horny as hell 99% of the time. 

But she would never let him know it. She would simply shift in her seat, trying to release some of the burning ache she felt at her center, and cross her legs lest Mulder smell her arousal she knew would be present. God! She could smell it sometimes - could he?! 

But this is what his effect was on her. He would spout his theories and ideas and it was her job to shoot him down, only she mostly looked at him like he'd grown a second head because she couldn't think straight, her clit throbbing with need. 

He was so passionate about his cases. So passionate. So single-minded. She could only wonder what that kind of single-minded passion would feel like. 

She did learn. She found out. And she was the sole recipient for many years. 

And it was incredible. 

But she hadn't been that focus for a long time...and it had been even longer since she saw Mulder this invested - this excited, this passionate. It was...it was...so...Mulder. It was Mulder. 

Mulder's back was still turned to her and she sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, watching the man in front of her. She smirked and bit her lower lip as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Mulder," she said, her voice a little deeper than she had realized. 

Mulder sighed and he turned towards her, putting his hands in his pockets. 

Scully's mouth curved into a smile and her eyes twinkled. "Come 'ere," she said barely above a whisper. 

Mulder's eyebrows knitted but he walked towards her, standing at the edge of the bed. 

She waited for him to reach her side and she rose to her knees facing him. She shuffled her knees to kneel on the bed where he stood and put her hands on his chest. 

She could feel his sharp intake of breath at the contact of her hands on his body. His heart began to beat wildly and Scully smiled as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. 

She fisted his shirt as her eyes darted between his lips and eyes. Scully's tongue darted out to wet her lips. Mulder could feel himself harden against her at the sight of her wet tongue. 

"That's my Mulder," she whispered, a smile beginning at the corner of her mouth. 

Mulder blushed and ducked his head, hiding his smile. She walked her knees closer to him so their bodies were pressed together. 

Mulder raised his head and looked down at the woman below him. The closeness of her body to his made him instantly fully hard. He could feel the heat radiating from her; feel her breasts pressing against his upper stomach. Instinctively, he reached out and ran his hands down her sides coming to land on her ribs, just under her breasts. Scully gasped. Mulder smirked. He had forgotten how she reacted to his touch. It made his heart ache to think about how much he loved this woman - how much he missed her. 

His shirt was still fisted in her hands and he drew circles with his thumbs along her the sides of her breasts. He felt his cock twitch as he noticed her nipples harden under nightshirt. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed convulsively. He didn't know what she was doing but he wasn't going to complain. 

"Scully...?" Mulder breathed, his eyes closing. Oh, how he missed her - how he missed this. 

Scully tilted her chin up at him and smiled, coyly toying with his shirt collar. "Remember when we would do this on a case...back in the day?" Her voice was deep and raspy. Her eyes were twinkling. He couldn't remember the last time she looked at him like this. She looked...happy. She looked...aroused. His pupils dilated. 

Mulder huffed. "Huh...Scully...do you...are you...what," he babbled. Scully moved her hands from his collar to cup the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet her mouth with his. She placed an open- mouthed kiss on his lips and as she pulled away, her eyes opened to search his questioningly. 

He answered her by sliding his arms around her back pulling her body directly into him, smashing their chests together. She could feel his arousal on her belly and she whimpered against his mouth. His arms tightened around her, running one hand down to cup her ass. Scully jerked her hips against him and he moaned into her mouth. 

Their mouths moved against each other with knowledge that only a former lover possesses. Gone were the days of awkward movements and kisses. Their lips moved together in a dance practiced thousands of times over fifteen years but when her tongue reached out to gently graze his lower lip it felt like the first time all over again. His stomach bottomed out and he felt hot electricity course over his skin. 

Mulder moaned into her mouth and depended the kiss. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and nipped at the tender skin causing Scully to whimper in return. He made her do that! 

He felt his cock twitched painfully against his pants at the knowledge that he could STILL make Dana Scully whimper after all this time. He ran his hands up and down her back as their lips moved hungrily, nipping and biting and caressing their way over each other's mouths. 

With each passing graze of Mulder's tongue against her own Scully could feel her clit throb and wetness seep from her center, soaking the nude lacy panties under her long shirt. 

Mulder groaned as he cupped her ass, feeling the round firmness of her curves. His hand dipped lower on her ass and inched under, lower, feeling the heat of her center. 

He growled when he felt the evidence of her arousal on her inner thighs and he bit her lower lip in pure lust. He urgently placed his knee on the bed to lower them both down to the mattress. 

Scully's legs instinctively cradled his body and they both groaned at the contact, breaking their kiss for the first time in what felt like hours. She ran her hands through his hair as his nose nuzzled her cheek. They laid this way, only slightly moving against each other, just reveling in the feeling of being close to one another. To feel that spark - that electricity - that only they could ever produce. 

Scully brought one knee higher and wrapped it around his hip effectively breaking his spell. He turned his face towards her and placed hot, wet kisses along her cheek and jaw. She titled her head back against the mattress allowing him better access to the ultra sensitive spots on her neck. 

He ran his tongue along her jaw and felt her shudder against him as he nipped gently on her chin. He moved his mouth towards her lips and lightly grazed his tongue (like a whisper's kiss) along her bottom lip. Scully's tongue met his in open air and they gasped at the sheer eroticism of the act. 

Scully jerked her hips instinctively and Mulder groaned. She could feel his hardness pressing into her inner thigh and jerked again to increase the contact as she felt rush of hot wet arousal gush from her pussy. She tightened the grip of her one leg wrapped around him, urging him closer. 

He braced his weight on one forearm while the other ran long the thigh wrapped around him. He kneaded the flesh of her bare skin as his mouth closed over the sensitive tendons on her neck. His hips began to thrust against her soft center. She gasped and moaned under him, her body arching against his, her hips meeting his thrusts. Mulder groaned against her neck. This was too good. 

He moved his mouth to the underside of her ear. His breath was hot against her skin and she shivered as his tongue caressed the soft flesh. He ground his hips into her again and they both groaned, loudly. 

His face was hidden in the curve of her neck but she swore she could feel him smile. She wanted to feel indignation at his smugness for what he could continually reduce her to, but all she could do was throw her head back and whimper. 

"Oh my God," she breathed, her voice barely above a squeak. She wrapped her arms tighter around his back, wanting to feel his weight on top of her. She took the hem of his shirt and slid her hands under it, feeling his strong muscles ripple under her hands. Her back arched into his chest as she roamed her hands up his back and down his sides leaving goosebumps in a trail. His skin was hot to the touch and strong. So strong. She needed more. 

She pushed his shirt up his chest and Mulder helped her by reaching back and removing it with his free hand, his body never leaving contact with her. 

She was panting heavily and her body ached to be filled by him. She arched and twisted her hips searching for his erection. He groaned and placed a hand on her hip to stop her motions. He raised his head from her neck and looked into her face, both hands coming to weave through her hair. He smiled down at her, his breathing heavy and rapid. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back and looking into her eyes. She looked up at him and saw passion and desire. His eyes were a deep shade of green and his pupils dilated with lust. 

His face grew serious. He raised his chin and lovingly kissed her forehead as he pressed his own against it. Their noses touched and their lips were millimeters apart. But their hips kept rocking, increasing the friction. 

He pulled back and opened his eyes and looked into hers. He brushed his fingers across her cheeks and through her hair as her hands moved up and down his back. They communicated silently in a language purely their own and he gained his answer by the affirmation he found in her eyes. The intensity of what he felt for her at that moment overwhelmed him and he quickly lowered his mouth to hers before the tears burning his eyes fell.

Scully moaned into his mouth as she felt his lips on her, so soft and pliable. Her tongue dueled with his, fighting for dominance as their passion increased in their bodies. Their hips moved against each other with rising urgency and Scully whimpered when Mulder pulled his lips away. 

He reached down and pulled up her nightshirt and with Scully's help, pulled it over her head, leaving her almost bare against him. Scully undulated under him, needing to increase the contact of her body against his chest. Mulder groaned in appreciation and quickly moved down to take her right nipple in his mouth. Her breasts were still perfection. Scully's eyes rolled back and she gasped at the sensation of his hot mouth over her tender flesh. She raked her fingers through his hair and tugged roughly when he bit down on her nipple, making him moan and her shudder beneath him. Thank god for this man's oral fixation. But he knew her. He knew her body unlike any other. He could make her come 19 different ways and her clit throbbed with the intense memories. 

He moved a wet trail from one breast to the next and Scully's hips undulated against his chest. He could smell her arousal and he closed his eyes tightly as the memories of tasting her between her legs washed over him. He loved going down on her - could stay for hours if she let him. He loved how she tasted, how she smelled. He loved the way she tasted first thing in the morning and he loved waking her up to his wet tongue against her folds. He missed her smell and it drove him insane with lust to be so close to it and not taste it. He bit his bottom lip to keep control. He seriously considered ripping those lacy panties off and biting his face in her wetness but he wanted to touch all of her. Feel all of her. Taste all of her. 

He continued his journey to her breast and pulled her taut nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, making Scully whimper with desire. "Mul...er..." she gasped as his tongue flicked quickly over her nipple. 

He moved over and rested his weight on the side of her as he trailed his hand down her body, his mouth never leaving her breast. He moved his head so he could watch his free hand draw circles on her stomach, seeing her skin quiver with his touch. 

As his hand reached the lace hem of her panties, he paused and moved his face back to her mouth, capturing her open mouth with his. He wanted to watch her. He wanted to see her face as his hand touched her. See her undoing. Scully broke the kiss and moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand slip under the fabric of her panties to cup her sex. 

Mulder groaned and his hips jerked against her thigh as he felt her wetness dripping from her folds. "God, Scully...." Mulder whimpered. Scully cried out and she brought her hands to grip the bedspread. The intensity of his fingers inside her was overwhelming. Her hips thrusted against his hand quickly. Up and down. Back and front in a frenzy. Scully cried out when he slipped two fingers into her dripping wet core. Mulder repeated her groan, amazed how open and beautiful she was to him at this moment. 

Scully couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on. Her skin was on fire and her clit ached something fierce. She took her hands and grabbed at Mulder's face to bring him back to her. His eyes were open and looking into hers, searching her eyes, communicating their language. Their breaths were uneven and ragged and a sheen of sweat began to form on their foreheads. But their gaze remained on each other. Mulder watched as she fought to keep her eyes open with each thrust of his fingers and every time her eyes fluttered he grunted as he realized he was doing this to her. He was reducing her to this overwhelming, lust-filled state. 

Her hands kept his face next to hers, their rapid breaths mingling, foreheads pressed together. His fingers increased their pace, stroking in and out of her, spreading electric warmth throughout her body. 

When her eyes couldn't stay open any longer, Mulder turned his face from hers and glanced down at his hand between her legs, hidden by the lacy panties covering her sex. His mouth hung open as the intensity of his desire took over. It was unbelievably arousing. Her light dusting of curls and pink, swollen, wet folds hidden just beyond his view. 

He could feel her desire pooling in his fist and the thought of him making her this wet only made him fuck her faster, urging her release. He had the overwhelming desire to make her come. And hard. He curved his fingers and expertly stroked the hidden spot high inside of her he knew would set her over the edge. 

He moved his attention back to the woman under him and he leaned down to kiss her swollen, parted lips. Her eyes remained closed. She blindly grabbed at his shoulder with one hand and threaded her other through his silky hair. She broke the kiss when oxygen became too important - her breathing too ragged to focus on anything else. He kept his eyes open as he watched her with under him. Her chin was titled up and eyes screwed shut. She gripped his shoulders harshly vying for anything to hold onto. He leaned down to her ear, "I got 'ya," he hoarsely whispered into it. She moaned and gripped him tighter. Her body was on fire and the intensity was blinding. 

But Mulder held her as he continued to fuck her with his thick fingers, her wetness spilling from her center and pooling between her ass. His palm brushed over her clit on every stroke and Scully gasped as she felt her orgasm building. 

She whimpered loudly as she felt it coming and raised her head from the bed, opening her eyes to search for his. Her hands remained tightly on his shoulder and grasped his hair as her eyes bore into his, her mouth open and gasping for breath. She wanted to share this with him - have him watch as his ministrations took her over the edge. She knew how much he loved watching her come. And she always came harder when they made eye contact - she loved how he looked at her with unbridled passion. And love. 

He stared down at her, amazed at the pure desire he saw on her face. Her eyes were bright and alive, her pupils dilated with lust. Her lips were swollen and red and her cheeks flushed. She could barely keep her eyes open as he continued to move his fingers into her with a quick precision known only through time and experience. 

She felt the ripples beginning in her stomach as her pussy contracted against his fingers, making her back arch off the bed and force her eyes closed. 

"MMMUUULLLDDDEEERRRR," she cried out as she came unglued. 

Mulder groaned as her internal muscled clamped down hard on the fingers still moving inside her. He brought his mouth down to her exposed neck sucking and biting with his fingers still gently pumping inside of her as she rode out her pleasure. 

Scully slowly came back to reality - her body was tingling and chest heaving. She could feel Mulder's mouth against her neck as he placed hot kisses waiting for her return to the present. 

His fingers stopped their movement and she groaned as he pulled them from her body. She watched through hooded eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked off her juices. Her body spasmed in aftershock at the sight. She forgot how much he loved tasting her. The thought made her quiver. 

She reached out for him but found him missing from her side. She forced her eyes open, kids heavy from her orgasm, and sat up on her elbows where she saw him get off the bed. 

"Mulder?" she squeaked barely able to speak. He turned to her and smiled and he quickly unzipped his pants pulling them down and off with his boxers. 

Scully smiled and rolled over to crawl to the head of the bed. Mulder crawled back into the bed and reached out to Scully leg's, running his hands up her thighs. He hooked his thumbs under her waistband and pulled her sodden panties down her legs. She smiled as he sling-shot her panties across the room. She opened her thighs and watched as he crawled in between them, reaching for him with her arms. 

Mulder shivered as he felt her wet heat against his naked pubic bone, his erection painfully evident and urging for release. Scully's eyes fluttered when she felt his cock twitch against her and she reached up to cup his face, a smile twitching at the corner. His eyes were heavy and hooded and his forehead was beaded with sweat, not from exertion but from restraint. She knew he was tightly wound, denying his release until she found hers. 

When she looked deeply in his eyes she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. She saw that man she fell in love with. His innocence, his passion. He was back. The tears came to her eyes before she could stop them. She felt his thumb brush away the stray tear and her eyes fluttered shut as a smile played over her mouth. "Hey..." he gently coaxed, concerned. 

She opened her eyes and brushed the damp hair from his forehead and tenderly stroked the skin of his face. 

"Hi," she whispered as her smile grew and another tear escaped. His brow furrowed in confusion but before he could speak, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his skin inhaling his scent. 

He felt her shake her head against his neck, telling him that she was okay. She brought her knees up towards her body and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me, Mulder." 

He shuttered at her words and he adjusted his hips to align himself at her entrance. She dropped her head back to her pillow and her eyes squeezed shut as she felt him enter her body. They groaned in unison. She was so tight and hot and unbelievably wet and he filled her at a delicious capacity. Both their eyes closed at the electric sensation of being joined once again. 

It shocked Scully how good this felt. Their sex life had never been an issue in their relationship but who would have thought that after being away from each other for so long that they could reunite with the precision and knowledge of history and electricity and intensity of the first time. 

Her chest wanted to burst. He was the love of her life and she had been miserable without him. Seeing him like he's been and seeing him now made her realize just how much she had missed him - how much she had needed this tonight. How much they needed it. 

She opened her eyes and looked deeply into his. 

He began to move his hips in and out of her at a slow pace. She fought to keep her eyes open as their gazes remained locked. She met his thrusts with her hips and her hands moved down his back, leaving light fingernail scratches from his shoulders to his ass. He groaned at the sensation and she raised her knees higher to pull him inside her deeper. He groaned when he felt his cock hit her cervix. She opened her hips and wrapped her legs around his back as his thrusts became deeper. 

She moaned loudly as his pubic bone hit her clit and she clenched around him, making him quicken his thrusts. Mulder groaned loudly as he rose to his hands, his arms extended fully. He wasn't going to last much longer but this was too good. He wanted this to go on all night. Scully was moaning under him and whispering words of encouragement to him. "Right there," she would gasp or "harder...faster..." she would whimper. He loved hearing her voice while they made love. It sounded unbelievably sexy and hearing her now only made him fight harder to gain control. 

He bent his head down to see where their bodies joined. Her clit throbbed and she felt a hot gush from her body as she watched him watching them. Always the visual lover, Mulder loved to watch their bodies as they fucked and it turned her on knowing how her body affected him. She could see his hard cock moving in and out of her pussy leaving her wetness on his hard member. She groaned and her head tipped back. 

Hearing her moan and feeling her body move under him made him quicken his pace, moving his hips into hers fast and hard. She could do nothing but moan and whimper as she gripped the edge of her pillow with her eyes tightly closed.

It. Was. So. Good. 

His cock pounded into her with such intensity she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. The headboard violently hit the wall behind it and for the first time she didn't care who heard. Let them hear. She was so wet and she felt her arousal grow with each thrust. She could barely open her eyes but she wanted to see him. Wanted to watch him. He was beautiful when he came. 

She reached up and pulled his neck towards her, capturing his mouth in a sloppy wet kiss, her tongue dancing along his bottom lip. He groaned and lowered his weight on to his forearms, pressing his face next to her cheek. "I love you," he whispered harshly. So loving, even when he was fucking her into tomorrow. 

His hips continued their frenzied thrusts and she lifted her hips to increase the intensity. Sensing her need, he reached back and brought her legs to his shoulders. He adjusted his hips and began to quickly pump into her at a jackhammer rate hitting her internal swollen nerves with such power that she felt like she was separating from her body. 

Sweat was dripping from his temples and down his chest. He watched as his cock fucked her hard and fast, slick with her juices. He could feel his balls tightening but he wanted her to come again. She was close. So close. 

He took one hand reached down to rub her clit. Scully's eyes shot open when she felt him and she gasped, her eyes wide with shock and mouth parted into an open pout. He was moving above her, biting his lower lip, staring at her with such intensity she felt it to her core. 

"I'm...coming.." she whimpered as her eyes remained locked on his. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and her back arched as she came hard, calling out his name and pulsing around him, milking his cock. 

"Fuck!" he cried out as the feeling of the vice grip on his member and the image of Scully coming sent him over the edge in a blinding fury of ecstasy. 

She laid under him with her arms out to the side and legs still shaking from her powerful orgasm. She licked her lips and tried to control her breathing, still unable to open her eyes. 

She felt him above her and lifted her arms to hold him but found she couldn't move them from the bed. He slipped out of her and rolled to her side, taking one of her hands in his and kissing the back. She smiled. 

They laid in silence for a couple of minutes, gathering their breaths and returning to earth. Mulder opened his eyes and turned his head to her. She was laying spread eagle, her limbs too heavy to move and her body covered in a beautiful layer of sweat glistening in the yellow light of the lamp. 

She blinked a few times and licked her dry lips. "Oh...." she said. Her voice was hoarse and weak. "Oh my God, Mulder," she said as she couldn't help the smile on her face. 

He kissed her hand again and smiled before he pulled the covers over them both. He reached for her body and she used every last ounce of energy she had to mold her body against his, her back to his chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this.

It was fabulous. 

He kissed her temple. "We still got it," he said sleepily. Her mouth curved to a smile and she lightly tapped his arm in jest. He yawned and she quickly caught it, opening her mouth so wide her jaw cracked. She snuggled closer to him and sighed deeply. 

"That's how I like my Mulder," she said quietly as sleep overtook them both. 

\---------

The End.


End file.
